Unicorns ARE For Real!
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: When Travis tells Katie that he saw a real, live unicorn in the forest, Katie refuses to believe him. Can Travis get her to change her mind? A teeny weeny bit of Tratie, if you squint!


**Just a really quick Tratie oneshot:)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Do I own a unicorn? No *cries*, but it would be awesomesauce if I did:D**

_Today is such a beautiful day_, thought Katie Gardner, as she happily repotted marigolds outside of the Demeter greenhouse. The day had started off well, with Miranda only taking five minutes in the shower, and scrambled eggs, Katie's favorite breakfast. When she had left the breakfast table for swordfighting, Percy had finally paired her with her crush (all though she would never tell him that), Will Solace, instead of some stupid Aphrodite girl. And now, she had been potting marigolds for at least thirty minutes and Travis Stoll hadn't come to annoy her once.

_Too good,_ Katie thought, as she glanced around suspiciously at the bushes. She half expected Travis to randomly pop out of one of them.

Katie was so wrapped up in scouting the area for Travis, that she didn't notice when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. Katie nearly jumped half a mile.

"WHA-oh, it's _you,_" Katie said, lowering the shovel she had raised in her surprise.

"What do you mean 'oh it's _you_'? I'm way too awesome to be referred to as just '_you_'. And why'd you say it with such a disgusted tone? I mean-"

"Okay, okay, _Stoll,"_ Katie said. Without an invitation, Travis plopped down in the dirt next to Katie. Katie instinctively moved a few inches away.

"I have a first name, you know," Travis muttered under his breath, picking at the petals of one of the marigold plants.

"HEY! Stop that!" Katie exclaimed, swatting his hand away from the marigold.

"You're such a control freak," Travis murmured.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing…"

"What are you even doing here?" Katie asked coldly.

"Just came here to hang out with my _favorite daughter of Demeter_," Travis said, kissing her hand. In spite of herself, Katie blushed. Travis's lips on her had sent shivers down her spine. _Stop it! _ She scolded herself. _He's _Travis Stoll_ for gods sakes. He probably kisses the hands of every girl he meets. You're nothing special to him. Besides, you like Will, remember?_ Coming to her senses, Katie gave him a dirty look and turned the other way.

"Actually, I just came here to tell you about something," Travis said.

"…" Katie figured that if she didn't talk, Travis might go away faster and she could get back to those marigolds.

"Silent treatment? Fine. Guess you won't be able to find out about the _super awesome thing I saw in the forest_!" Travis uncrossed his legs, and started to get up.

That got Katie's attention. Before she could stop herself, she turned the other way. "What?" she asked Travis.

"Oh, I see how it is. Once I want to tell you about something super awesome I saw in the forest, you pay attention. But if I just want to talk to you? Nooo, I'm not good enough!"

"Will you shut up and tell me what you found in the forest?" Katie snapped. She was curious, and she didn't have time for Travis's stupid little antics.

"Well, Katie-kat, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I do," Katie said, rolling her eyes. _I'd bet it's going to be something totally lame_, Katie thought, _He'll make it seem awesome when it turns out to be a candy wrapper_.

"Pinkie Promise," Travis said firmly. Katie held out her pinkie finger, but Travis pushed it away. "Repeat after me: _Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye_." Travis mimed crossing his hard, flapping wings, and sticking a cupcake in his eye, then gestured to Katie. Katie found the whole ritual ridiculous, but did it anyway.

"NO! You stick the cupcake in your eye _after_ you hope to fly!" Travis said, facepalming, like this 'Pinkie Swear' was common knowledge.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Katie asked, once she had finished the Pinkie Swear the correct way.

"Places," Travis muttered quickly. Then he changed the topic, "Are you ready for me to tell you about the super awesome thing I saw in the forest?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I saw-" Travis's voice dropped a notch "-a _unicorn!_"

Katie snorted. "You have got to be kidding me, Stoll."

"Nuh-uh. I saw it with my own two eyes. Horn and everything. Right there. It even blasted a feral hog off a tree, and then ate it."

"First of all, unicorns do _not_ exist. Second, if unicorns _did_ exist, I'm pretty sure that they would NOT eat feral hogs. Third, there aren't any feral hogs in Camp Half Blood. Fourth, feral hogs don't hang out in trees!"

"Oh no, Katie-kat. I am one hundred and ten percent positive it was a unicorn. And that was a feral hog all right. A big, fat, juicy, unicorn meal, that practically screamed EAT ME!"

Katie rolled her eyes. She was positive Travis was pulling her leg. "Prove it to me then," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, you see-HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS, THERE'S A UNICORN BEHIND THAT TREE!" Travis screamed pointing at the forest behind Katie. Instantly. Katie whipped her head around. What she saw made her jaw drop. There, standing only about twenty feet away from her, was a unicorn. A real, live, honest to goodness _unicorn_. It wasn't as glamorous as Katie would have imagined; its horn was short, squat and brown compared to its paper white body, and from what Katie could see, it wasn't farting any rainbows. But still, it was a _real, live_ unicorn standing right in front of her eyes!

Katie blinked, and the next second, the unicorn had vanished. Feeling weak, she turned around and gripped Travis's arm.

Softly, Katie said, "I guess there is some truth to your antics, Stoll."

* * *

"Duuuudes! That was awesome!" Travis said to his brother, Connor, and his half brother Chris.

"Not for me," Connor whined, "I had to be the butt!"

"Didn't I tell you to that you had to fart a rainbow?" Travis asked as he fished around in his hoodie pocket.

"But farting a rainbow is really hard! I couldn't get that cardboard cutout of that rainbow out in time," Connor argued.

"Dude, being the head wasn't much better," Chris assured Connor, "I had to wear this really stupid cone on my head. I felt like such a moron."

"But you didn't have to-"

"Here you are, guys!" Travis interrupted, holding out a five to each guy, along with some packs of gum.

"GUM! Sweet!" Connor exclaimed as he and Chris shoved their reward into whatever pockets they had.

"You know," Travis said, as the three Hermes children walked off to lunch, "It's really a shame we didn't see a _real_ unicorn."

**That Travis Stoll…he is something else!:D Hey, did you guys catch that My Little Pony reference back there? If you didn't it was the Pinkie Swear, which is basically what Pinkie Pie make everypony do when they promise her something. Pinkie Pie is just awesome like that:)**

**Remember to review!:D **


End file.
